Love of Ice and Fire
by charlottebaxton
Summary: "I would like to bestow upon you the true story of Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryan - the love that started a rebellion." What could have happened at the tourney at Harenhal. Lead up to Robert's Rebellion. Told through the eyes of Lady Lyanna Stark.
**A Love of Ice and Fire**

History often has an uncanny habit of judging the past actions and people based solely on the limited and biased information that it possesses. As I am fearing that our choices and actions have set off a series of most destructive and time-altering events, I have decided to record the account of the events that have led me here. Please keep in mind that I am not aware of all the plots, intents, and machinations that surrounded the circumstances which I am about to recount, but be assured that this is the most accurate retelling of the affair that I was so heavily involved in. Without further ado, I would like to bestow upon you the true story of Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryan- the love that started a rebellion.

Of course, all stories have to start somewhere, and I could argue that mine began at the moment of my birth in the icy chill of the North, or his in the warm embrace of the South. I could also at length discuss our upbringings and point out the differences and similarities between them-him having to maneuver between the fake truths and conniving smiles of King's Landing, all in perfect etiquette, and me – being the neglected daughter of the Warden of the North, having to battle loneliness and the guilt of my birth while trying to maintain my sanity and a grasp on reality within the suffocating, thick-walled Winterfell.

Ever since my brother- Eddard Stark- left for the Vale my captivity became even more unbearable. I was constantly alone. Left unprotected under the scornful gaze of my father, who only seemed to tolerate me because of my beauty and the benefits that it could offer him. Benefits, which he planned to make good withal by selling me off to the highest bidder, who in my pitiable case was Robert Baratheon- a valiant knight and foolhardy drunk. Clearly, my situation didn't differ greatly from those of my contemporaries, which would later bring me to wonder why it was that my life defied the conventions and morals of the stoic and prejudiced society which we all found ourselves slaves of.

The feelings of hopelessness for the future begin to intensify even more when the only things that you see are the cold, grey stone of a fortress and the gloomy and bare surroundings of the frozen-over North. I tried to distract myself. I would often go riding unattended and felt the freedom of an open road and all the possibilities that it brought invigorating. My real companions however, were the Blue Winter Roses, I found that they were the only thing that I could relate to like no other. The way that they bloomed even in the harshest of times and their beauty offered me solace and I prayed that I could be like them. But even the strong-willed roses enjoyed better care and environment then I would ever receive.

Despite all that, the concept of leaving Winterfell terrified me as it was a prison that I've gotten well accustomed to and knew the dangers of. Leaving it would mean having to face the harsh reality and future that awaited me outside the walls that both imprisoned and protected me. So it will come as no surprise to you that I wasn't over joyed at having to take a trip to another one of the numerous tourneys in which the men fought to show off their trivial strength and the ladies were paraded around as prize horses. But the action has already been set and now all the noble families and their circles were making their way to the infamous tourney at Harrenhal.

Whilst depicting the circumstances of my upbringing, I have neglected to mention the state that Prince Rhaegar was in. Prince Rhaegar Targaryan, Prince of Dragonstone was born, as was customary, in King's Landing to King Aeryss II and Queen Rhaella who, as customary, were siblings. His early childhood and the rest of his life were a typical royal upbringing. From a young age he was taught combat, the art of war, politics, leadership, control. However, much to the delight of the court and the people at large, he did not take after his cruel and usurpic father. The Prince much more preferred peaceful negotiations and resolution to violence and war. This, as well as his patronization of the arts and his trademark Targaryan good looks- lean and athletic body, gorgeous silver hair, and piercing lilac eyes, earned him the love and adoration of the people and he was christened "The Perfect Prince", which was a brutal and stark contrast to his father's name- The Mad King.

When he was old enough to ride into battle, he was quickly married to the stunning Dornish princess Elia of the house Martell. As is often said, Elia was the only beam of sunlight and fresh breath of air in the intrigant and treacherous court of King's Landing, with her eternal love and devotion to Rhaegar. Shortly after the marriage, Elia performed her primary function at court- giving birth to two Targaryan heirs. Even now, when all the cards have been played, I wish I could go back if only for the sole purpose of preventing for so much suffering to befall the sweat, innocent, pure, poor Elia. Suffering of which I of course was the greatest provoker.

But while we were busy reminiscing, time waited for no one, and the guests have already gathered at Harenhal. So, the characters are in place, the setting complete, the action set, and the events which would change the life of a country forever, about to begin.

The turn – out for the tourney was exceptionally grand. Even just approaching the grounds one could already witness the sea of tents that were pitched around the fortress. House banners of the families with whom the guests arrived were flapping crisply in the cool wind. After being secluded to the walls of Winterfell for my entire life- I had to admit that I was impressed.

Ned, who was riding beside our carriage, took my astonishment as the perfect time to talk to me about my future housing arrangements;

"You know, I think that you'd really like Storm's End, it's a large fortress,-" Ned began to say but realized his mistake and tried to salvage the situation "- will kinda remind you of home."

-"Yes, how wonderful- I'm being transferred like a prisoner from one jail cell to another" I spat out without any regard to how my brother was simply trying to make conversation.

But Ned wasn't done talking yet,

"You know Ly, you should really be a little more grateful…"

-"What in the Seven Kingdoms is that supposed to mean?!" I snapped back more than indignantly.

"All I meant to say was that considering the fact that you will have to marry someone eventually, it's better if that someone is my friend who I have known for an eternity, trust, and am sure will respect you no matter what."

-"Oh! So I'm just supposed to be grateful that I am being sold off like some prize animal to serve at my husband's pleasure and slowly waste away while in a mad dash to produce as many heirs for your precious Robert as possible, laying my youth and beauty at the altar of everyone's convenience. Is that what you really want for me Ned?!"

"It is clearly no use trying to talk to you while you are in this state. I will ride forward and make sure that your chambers are prepared for you upon your arrival.

Good day Lyanna."

With that, he spurred his horse on and was gone leaving behind a cloud of dust and my grim thoughts to keep me company.

The rooms that were assigned to me were in the west wing of the castle, along with the rest of the rooms of House Stark. As far as I knew, each family was assigned a separate section of the fortress, the prestigious central tower being occupied by the Royal family itself.

A few hours later, after my trunks have all been unpacked I was once again in my natural state of being left to my own devices. Amid the raucous of preparation that tentatively made its way through my window, I could just make out the melodic beat of the clash of swords. I slowly made my way to the window and leaned out as far as I could. From this vantage point I could see that the clang of metal was coming from just outside the castle walls. Some knights and noble heirs took this time to prepare for the events that would start tomorrow. I could carefully pick out my brothers from amid the dozens of bouts that were taking place on a small patch of a brilliantly green field that seemed to stretch for ages before meeting with the dense forest that enclosed the strong hold. I could see Ben – clad in all black sparring maliciously with a boy who wore the Greyjoy colours, then Bran – the oldest son- fighting with the arrogance and grace of a lion, and finally Ned who was moving with the fluidity of a cheetah and the caution of a wolf.

Technically, we were all wolves. But right then I felt like they were running free and part of the pack while I was hunted down and cornered at every turn. Freedom, I longed for it so much. If I would have just leaned out a little more out of the window…. It could've been mine. Of course, the fall would cause every bone in my body to shatter and my last moments would be spent in agony, same as my entire life really. But the fall…- I could already feel the wind rushing towards me, the ground pulling me towards it in a frenzied thrill, offering me love and understanding in the murky embrace of death. The magnitude of what I was about to do hit me like a cascade of rocks and it took all my strength to push myself away from the window's ledge. I was mad, desperate, destitute… I needed to escape. It was a long shot really, but I found a shoulder pack and began stuffing it with everything that I deemed to be necessary. Jewels, old dresses and shifts, the few daggers that my brothers gave me as a gift, nothing was spared. I threw on my old travelling cloak and was winding my way through the hallways towards the stables within seconds.

From then on, life was a blur. I still have no clue as to how I managed to saddle a horse with the amount of chaos that was going around, or how I was let out of the castle walls without so much as an inquiry as to where Lady Lyanna Stark was heading. All I can recall is the wind on my face and the feelings of anxiousness and exhilaration in my stomach morphing into hope that I could break free as I rode as fast as the wind itself and as hard as my horse could take towards the tree line that seemed to be getting closer and closer. It wasn't a surprise, counting the state that I was in, that I payed no head to the fact that I would have to slow my pace once I reached the trees, and that the next thing that I remember is a jolt, a few moments of my body being hurdled through the air, and the hardest fall in my life that seemed to not only knock the wind out of me but also my foolish delusions.

I lay on the forest floor for a few minutes trying to gain my composure and understand what brought me here, when I heard a voice coming from the direction of the camps, great, I thought if it was one of my brothers not only would I never hear the end of the story of my fiasco of an escapade but also I'd have to deal with father and his punishment. Surprisingly though, the voice was completely unfamiliar to me;

"My lady, are you alright?" he called "Do you require any assistance?"

The voice was getting closer now and I could see a figure making its way through the trees. I couldn't recognize him yet, but whoever it was, I didn't want him to see me in the helpless state that I was in right now.

-"I'm alright!" I called back. "I was just having a stroll through the woods, no need to worry, go back to whatever you were doing." I tried to sound as authoritarian as possible in hopes that he would listen to me and leave me alone.

It only amused him and he said now chuckling, "Are you quiet sure, because I saw you riding into these woods at speeds that would guarantee a broken neck."

He was getting closer now, but I didn't care if he saw me or not anymore, all I wanted to do was put this considerate, exasperating, full of himself male back in his place.

-"Last time I had the care to check, my broken neck only concerned my brothers and betrothed. Besides, I don't need your help, so if you're looking for a damsel in distress to save in order to boost your self-worth, I would advise for you to look elsewhere."

I managed to push myself from the ground and was now sitting amid my possessions that were strewn across the patch that I landed in.

My comment misfired completely and instead of driving him away, it amused him and he continued to pick his way to where I was desperately trying to shove the jewels that I brought with me back into the bag.

"I apologize my brave lady, but since I have found you, it is my responsibility to make sure that you are alright, especially if I will have to answer to your fiancé later. Who is the unlucky fellow, do tell, I am suddenly compelled to know who drew life's short straw."

 _Blast me!_ I thought, _I should've never mentioned that I was betrothed. Now he will definitely know who I am, if before I was protected by the lucky consequence that we never met before._

-"Robert Baratheon" I tried to say with as much dignity as my situation would allow me.

"Lady Lyanna Stark," he began to say with a hint of bewilderment in his voice just as he finally reached me, "I am honoured to meet the fabled Beauty of the North. I am-"

Before he could finish talking, I took in his appearance and immediately realized who was before me, and the grave mistake that I had made.

"Rhaegar Targaryan," I finished for him and stared up with nothing short of amazement, for whatever I have heard about the Prince, didn't even remotely compare to the man who was standing in front of me. He was incredibly tall, with broad shoulders, a lean body which was complemented by the simple white shirt that he was wearing, and long, silver hair, going down just past his shoulders. Overall, even despite wearing simple clothes that didn't identify him from any other noble in attendance, the man looked impressive.

"Oh, so you've heard of me?" he smirked in the moment of my confusion.

He went to help me up, but I was too quick and jumped to my feet in such a swift motion that sent shooting pain down my much bruised back.

-"Your Highness..." I began to say while attempting a small curtsy, but was immediately cut off by the Prince

"Oh no, no need for that formal jest, I thought that we were off to such a great start as friends. Me trying to help you, and you insulting me in every way you can." He said while having a most unnerving smirk on his face.

-"Fine," I shot back, gaining foolish confidence that I was sure would get me thrown into an actual cell later for insulting royalty, "I won't apologize if I don't have to."

Instead of gracing me with a reply, the Prince walked past me to survey the wreckage and finally remarked;

"Attempting to run away my lady?"

-"What makes you think that, as I said, I was simply taking a stroll in the woods."

"With a week's supply of clothing, and nearly all of your family jewels? It seems that you were planning to be out longer than for simply a few hours…." This got him thinking and I saw his face change as he came to a realization, "What if you're not Lyanna Stark? What if you're her maid, who took an opportunity to steal the Stark family possessions and run away? I could have you arrested for this."

I was thoroughly enraged now,

-"You can easily check if I'm lying to you," I spat out, "my brothers are practicing just outside of camp, you can easily ask them to confirm my identity."

He was amused again.

"Well, Lady Lyanna, since we're out of the castle anyways, and the feast won't begin until the evening, I take on the burden of dealing with your sharp tongue, and offer you the pleasure of my wonderful company and a chance to redeem your lie, while taking you out for a walk in these most curious woods. Woods where damsels needn't be saved, and Princes are put back in their lowly place."

At that moment, I could've refused. I had every right to. Why should I go for pretentious walks with a man, albeit royalty, who I knew for a span of a few minutes? Maybe if I didn't go, we wouldn't be where we are now. But something compelled me to accept the invitation of this most peculiar Prince. And so, with my head high, I said, "Fine, but only so I don't get arrested after this."

He laughed.

Our walk was typical and progressed as any would expect it to. We started off talking about the arts, he was deeply interested in music, then moved on to the weather, then we reminisced about our childhoods that were lost to our future success, told stories, traded views on political matters which I was at first very cautious to express. Overall, the walk went exactly as any girl thirsty for a romantic tale would expect, at the end I felt that the Prince wasn't just the Prince but was also Rhaegar and found that we had more in common than not. What compelled me to him however, was our mutual need for freedom from a world that molded us into what they thought we were under the pretense of care. But this is not a fairy tale told to girls to keep them complacent and in need of a saviour, this is a story of the actions that brought about one of the bloodiest wars in the history of Westeros and those are not triggered by romantic delusions of a few over privileged heirs. Given this, I expect the fact that I didn't find myself enamored with him or falling deeply into the lilac abyss of his eyes, or any such nonsense that a typical lady would invent in order to keep a hoard of listeners satisfied, a surprise to any of you. The most that I could say about the Prince after our most peculiar promenade was that I found that I hated him a little less and was exasperated by him and his identifiable nature even more. Although I could tell that some of the things that he said were true, it still seemed to me as though he was simply jesting at my hardships, ones, that he from the pinnacle of his male privilege, couldn't possibly understand.

My absence didn't trigger any questions, and after I got back I still had ample time before the feast begun which I used to store away my dresses and return the jewels to their case. My maid arrived shortly and helped me change into my gown for the evening. She pretended not to notice the scratches on my arms, I pretended not to notice the disdainful looks that she gave me from underneath her eyelashes when she thought I wouldn't notice. For some reason, I was not liked by servants, especially girls.

The rest of my evening was uneventful. I was escorted to the Great Hall by Ned, who didn't utter a word to me our entire way down. I was sat across from my wonderful betrothed and was forced to make idle, meaningless conversation with him while I had to suppose that I didn't notice how he stared down the dresses of every serving maid that frequently re filled his cup. The Prince and Princess sat at the front of the room at a dais table with the heads of all the houses. A few times, I would look up to catch Rhaegar smirking at me from behind his cup. Once the overabundance of food was consumed and the tables cleared away, the musicians took their place and the music started up. Amid the dizzying flurry of skirts, I thought that I could see Rhaegar making his way to me across the ballroom, but either it was caused by my drunk hallucinations or time was simply behaving in ways that prevented him from getting to me.


End file.
